Can't Help Falling in Love
by QuietSerenity
Summary: At this point, I'm more attracted to Garrus Vakarian then I am my actual significant other. So here's my femshep, Belle Shepard, and her story of how she and Garrus fell in love. It's a humorous/fluffy/smutty fic. There's definitely sex in the end, don't worry. It will alternate from Shepard/Garrus POV until the final scene with the sex.


**Shepard**

From the moment I saw Garrus Vakarian as I was jogging up to meet the council, I wanted to fuck him. That tight-ass armor and deep two-toned voice made me want to christen every inch of the Citadel with him before I even knew his name. I admit, I'd always been way more attracted to aliens than my own species. I guess you could call me aliensexual, or whateverthefuck. I'd done Drell, Quarians, Asari, and even a few Salarians and Batarians just for the hell of it. And no, I never got it on with a Volus, Elcor, or Hanar or anything fucked up like that. Can you imagine having sexual intercourse with a Hanar? That would be like a bad poetry reading plus Japanese tentacle porn. Fuck. But Turians were always a special race for me. Those tall, bossy, stubborn motherfuckers always got me way too excited for my own good. But Garrus was always a special kind of sexy for me. I think his rebel attitude contrasted against my generally good nature right from the beginning, and that particularly sparked my interest. But I never wanted to pounce because he seemed, although smart, kind of like a doofus. I also had never had sex with anyone I worked with, and I didn't want to go making connections with the same people I could lose in a firefight. And damn, arguing with him turned me on so much. What a tease.

**Garrus**

When I first met Shepard she was completely striking. I was infatuated from first glance. It may have been the way she commanded attention by simply walking into a room, or the way her voice was soft but rough at the same time. Even her human looks were tantalizing, which I found frustrating because I had never ventured to sleep with a human female. Her perfect curves and sculpted body, although usually covered by bulky armor, always made me want to reach out and touch. I spent hours wondering what her skin would feel like to me, and how different she would be from a Turian female. Her perfect bone structure, which humans seemed to pride themselves on as Turians do their fringe, was completely mesmerizing to me. I worshipped every inch of her, from her long black hair and striking ivy green eyes down to the little scar across her top and bottom lips. And damn, arguing with her turned me on so much. It was impossibly confusing.

**Shepard**

As time went on, I found myself not only seeing Garrus as an unbelievably sexy Turian, but as an actual friend. We connected in the strangest of ways, but also the most comfortable. During that first mission together, I found myself wandering down to the lowest section of the ship every chance I had to talk to him. Sometimes I hate how fucking nice I am to people, because at the same time I was hot for Vakarian, Alenko was following me around like a lost puppy all because I said a few encouraging words to him about his fucking headaches. And Liara, too! She has always been a fine addition to my ship in more ways than one, and as much as I would've loved to get with her too, she insisted she didn't want to ruin the "special relationship" I seemed to have with Kaiden. Bullshit, absolute bullshit. Enraging bullshit. But despite all of the aforementioned bullshit, I never lost sight of Garrus. He was becoming a constant in my life, and I was getting attached whether I liked it or not. I could just never read how he felt about me.

**Garrus**

As our first mission together progressed, I felt an unbreakable bond forming with Shepard. I had never had a friend I valued so much, and that was a new feeling for me. I know now that it was for her, too. We laughed together about her Kaiden Alenko issues, and told each other secrets nobody else knew. The longer I was with her, stopping Saren became less of an obsession. I realized that was because she was becoming my obsession. She took me with her on every mission, and when I finally mustered up enough courage to ask why, I'll never forget her answer. She smiled, then looked at me with gleaming eyes and said, "Because I trust you, Garrus. I trust you more than anyone. Don't you trust me?" then she laughed a breathy laugh as I struggled for a suave comeback but only managed to squawk out, "Of course!" From that moment on, I forever belonged to Commander Belle Shepard. I almost never wanted the mission to end, because then I wouldn't have a reason other than my obsession to stay aboard the Normandy anymore. But the mission did come to an end, and Shepard was a hero, just like I knew she would be. We parted ways, but of course stayed in touch. I decided to return to C-Sec, just to give it a second try. Only about a month after we parted, she died.

**Shepard**

There came a point where if I couldn't take Garrus on a mission, I was upset and threw a personal fit. I trusted him the most out of anybody on the Normandy. The way we worked so well in battle and complimented each other perfectly, his elements of finesse as he masterfully handled his sniper rifle from behind, while I charged ahead with the brute force of Vanguard powers, made me feel exhilarated every time. I loved to hear his voice over the coms in battle. Sometimes it would catch me by surprise and make me shiver. As my mission neared its end I wanted to ask Garrus to stay with me on the Normandy, but I couldn't insist something like that. He had a life, a family. I didn't really have either of those things when my missions were over. He had even mentioned, after a lot of my convincing, that he had wanted to return to C-Sec and give it another try. So we parted. My heart ached when I could no longer see him on my ship every day, or bring him out to join me on simple, stupid mission where I really only needed to go alone. Of course we stayed in touch, sending each other ridiculous messages on our datapads every second we had a free moment. But that only lasted about a month. Because I died.

**Garrus**

I remember getting the news like it was yesterday. I was sitting in my office, just putting down some paperwork and files to read over a message Shepard had just sent me. It was making me chuckle, as they usually do. Then my heart jumped in my chest as I got to a more serious part about her visiting me the next time she was in the system. It had only been about a month, but I felt like I hadn't seen her in a lifetime. To hear her voice again was exactly what I needed. But as soon as I was a mix of happy and anxious, Anderson walked into my office. He took a seat, his face stoic and eyes unblinking. I asked what was wrong or if he needed help, but he just shook his head and sighed quietly. Then he told me. "Garrus, she's dead, she got spaced. It was a surprise attack. I know you two were close. I'm so sorry. It's a tragedy for everyone who knew her." The simultaneous pounding and breaking of my heart drowned out the rest of his words. For a moment my vision blurred, I don't know if it was out of tears or blind fury. I jumped to my feet, rampaging around the room, smashing and shattering anything in sight, pleading for it not to be true. I ended up on Omega. I had to do something to keep myself sane, and I just ended up in deep shit.

**Shepard**

Right before I died I thought of Garrus. I remember trying to yell his name and that I was sorry, but there was no air for me to yell with. As my vision went black I regretted ever getting close to him, because now he was losing me. When I woke up I thought of Garrus. Immediately I had to find him. Before I was even on my feet, I processed that I was alive, and that I needed to find Garrus. When the Illusive Man told me he couldn't help my find any of my old friends, I knew he was lying. He just didn't want to. I decided to play his games until he gave me my crew back. I just prayed Garrus was still alive. Who knew I would find him as Archangel. From the moment I began to run up to the building where he was perched, I knew it was him. The way he was taking down those Mercs was purely in Garrus Vakarian fashion. I felt my anxiousness to get to him hindering my ability to focus on enemies. My feet launched me up the stairs, where I ripped off my helmet and rushed around the corner. He finished a shot just as I came into view. Then he dropped his sniper rifle, yanked off his helmet, and embraced me as fast as he could move. "Don't ever do that do me again," he had whispered. I wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, but Commander Shepard doesn't cry and beg for forgiveness. I make others do that for me. So we helped him get out of there. Then the rocket hit him.

**Garrus**

When I saw the woman rushing toward me through my scope, I recognized her immediately as Belle Shepard. It was the way she moved in battle, the fearless charging straight into the middle of the fray. Her movements were less calculated than usual, more frantic, which suggested she knew I was Archangel. But if it really was her, then she was alive. But if it wasn't, it was still somebody who was helping to get me out of this mess as they mowed down Mercs to get to me. I could never forget what she looked like when she tore off her helmet as she reached me. Frantic, frazzled, worried. Scars decorated her face, although they looked like they were fading. There was a metallic glint in her usually crystalline green eyes. Just as we were about to be out of there safely, the rocket hit me. I couldn't even describe the pain if I tried. It was unbearable to my already weak body. But the most painful part of it all was the sound of Shepard's scream as she watched it happen, then the panic on her face as she dropped to her knees next to me. I watched her through a fluttering eye as she applied medi-gel, her hands trembling faster than I'd ever seen them. "Don't you die on me, Vakarian, you can't die. Don't die, you bastard… Please don't die… I'm right here, I found you, and I'm home…" Shepard being next to me was what kept me alive. Otherwise, I would've given up right there. I would have just let myself go.

**Shepard**

There was nothing more terrifying than watching Garrus get hit by that rocket. I was so terrified that after my miraculous recovery, all the miracles in the world had been used up. But he pulled through. And as fucked up as it sounds, I thought that mess of scars on his face was kind of sexy. They were like an added bonus, and I felt like they reflected his character quite well. Of course, he joined me on my new mission to destroy the Collectors. But this time when he was on my ship, it felt a little different. I felt like we were tiptoeing around each other, something we'd never done. My death seemed to change both of us. They say time can heal all wounds, but I wasn't sure if they could bring back the dead. But eventually we fell back into the same routine we always had, and felt closer than ever. There was a day toward the end of the mission where our story-telling got a little out of hand, and he went on a tangent about how Turians let off steam in their warships. It ended up with him fucking some Turian bitch in her quarters. I felt a completely unnatural flare of jealously, and acted completely on impulse. I suggested we have sex. Immediately after the thought left my lips, I regretted it. Oh fuck, I thought. I scared him off, now I've done it, fuck. But then he told me that if he was going to be with anyone, he would want it to be me. Oh shit. I knew in that moment that this was going to turn into more than sex, and he knew it too.

**Shepard and Vakarian**

Shepard had just stepped out of a steaming shower when she heard the unmistakable sound of her cabin door opening. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and left her bathroom, peeking around the corner.

"Oh! Shepard… you're… sorry, this is a bad time, I'll go," Garrus stammered quickly before Shepard could even get a word out.

She stepped forward quickly, one arm reaching for him. "Wait, Garrus, don't go. It's the perfect time," she said with an encouraging smile.

Garrus turned to look at her, and kept his eyes firmly locked with hers, even though they so badly wanted to wander over her almost-naked body. His mandibles twitched as they stood in silence for a few seconds too long. "Shepard, I…," he began.

"Garrus," she began at the same time. He stopped and motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath and went on, "There's too much unsaid between us. I know how I feel, but I need to know how you feel. If I really fuck something up by saying this, I'll never forgive myself. But after I died, I realized that I can't hold back anymore. If I want something I have to take it, because I never know when I'll die. And dammit, Garrus, I want you. I've always wanted you. I have feelings for you that I've never even felt before, and I can't bear to stay quiet about them for one more moment."

Shepard let her words hang in the air between them, her eyes still locked with Garrus's. He said nothing, but took a large stride to close the gap between them, and pulled her close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers and murmured softly, "I have always loved you, Belle. Always."

The use of her first name practically sent Shepard into a frenzy, letting the towel drop from her body as she frantically attempted to remove Garrus's clothes. He helped, eager to get them off as well. Shepard knew what to expect, as she'd been with Turians before. But she couldn't help but grin as Garrus's eyes drank in every inch of her body. "I've dreamt about touching you," he said in a deep, sensual tone as he lightly ran his taloned hands down her curves. The touch was light and made Shepard shiver. She leaned into his touch, longing for more of it. Garrus led her over to her bed and laid her down, admiring her soft human form.

Their mouths met again, the kisses more heated now. He slipped a long, slightly rough but also silky tongue into her mouth. With his hands he took her breasts, slowly exploring them and running his hands all over. He lightly rolled over her nipples with his thumbs, and then gently twisted them between two fingers, letting his talons gently drag against her skin. This elicited small noises from Shepard, who definitely felt a large, hot hardness against her thigh. Garrus moved down her body, pausing for a few moments to lick around her nipples, making sure they got ample attention before he moved on.

He seated himself comfortable between her legs after easily coaxing them open. His long tongue ran slowly, achingly, up and down her woman hood, torturing her. Then he used his tongue to push against her clit, making her back arch in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around it relentlessly. Shepard reached down and lightly tugged on his fringe, pleading for more through her actions and ever-growing moans. Garrus smiled to himself, and then used his thumb to keep a constant pressure on her clit as he moved his tongue inside of her, making her almost jump with pleasure. Watching her writhe around was making him impossibly hard, and he could hardly wait to feel her heat. He continued his ministrations until Shepard reached her first climax and he lovingly lapped up all of her sweetness.

"Garrus," Shepard moaned softly while tugging on his fringe, "I need you."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He began to crawl back up her body, licking sensitive places as he went, but Shepard pushed him onto his back and quickly settled herself over his throbbing dick. Her eagerness made Garrus growl softly and grab onto her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. She slowly began to lower herself down on his large length, noting that he was possibly even bigger than the Turians she'd been with before. When she was seated on him, Garrus was trembling as he resisted not moving. He knew she would need a few moments to adjust to him. Shepard's legs twitched, she felt the ridges on him hitting her in all the perfect places, and didn't want to wait any longer.

Shepard leaned forward and slipped her hands beneath his fringe to find the sweet spot that Turians loved so much, and when she massaged it softly, Garrus arched his back involuntarily and pressed himself deeper inside of her. They let out simultaneous moans, and Garrus began to buck his hips up in a slow rhythm. Shepard was panting, feeling his size completely fill her, and those delicious ridges hitting every nerve and making it feel like electricity was surging through her body. Her breasts dragged against his carapace, the slightly roughness of it creating an irresistible friction. "Garrus, fuck me," Shepard moaned as she sat up straight on him, her back arched in pleasure.

Garrus let out a deep, loud growl, and grabbed Shepard around the waist, flipping her onto her back without ever leaving her heat. He began to thrust into her with such force it rocked her bed back slightly, and made Shepard throw her head back in ecstasy. As his thrusts became more and more frantic, Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Belle," Garrus groaned her name, gripping hard onto her waist, feeling his talons dig into her skin slightly.

Hearing him say her name made Shepard burn with desire, and she felt herself tighten around him. Garrus gasped at the feeling, plowing into her harder than before as she began to ride out her climax. Wave after wave of pleasure made Shepard dizzy, and just as Garrus began to fill her as he reached his own climax, he bit down hard on her neck, as if to claim her.

After the feeling began to ebb away, they were reduced to a mess of tangled limbs and heavy panting. "Stay with me tonight," Shepard whispered to him.

"I never intended to leave," Garrus replied softly.


End file.
